The Dark Years
by HyaHya
Summary: Synopsis: I'm sure we all would like to know what happened between Robin's betrayal and Vlad's return so here is a series of one shots. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS ABOUT TRUE SPAWN OF DRACULA! DISCONTINUED!
1. In The Woods

The Dark Years

_Synopsis: I'm sure we all would like to know what happened between Robin's betrayal and Vlad's return so here is a series of one shots. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!_

_I know I know, I should have been updating TSOD (True spawn of Dracula) But I was having trouble working out the chapter so I thought I'd post this._

_Also I have 4 unpublished stories on the go and I am being a bit overwhelmed :l_

_Enjoy!_

In The Woods

They had always said never to go in the woods; apparently there was a very dangerous wild animal in there and several people had gone in there and come back seriously injured with no memory of what happened that's exactly why Sylvie wanted to go in there.

Sylvie Rae Lin was always a rebel and for some reason danger appealed to her. So that's why she was crawling through a bush covered in swamp water and twigs. She wanted to see this fantastic predator, maybe she could get a pet!

She stood up having finally got through the thick bracken. "Now let's see if we can't find this creature!" She whispered despite the fact no one was there to hear her. She slowly pushed the leaves out of the way and left the undergrowth to go into a small clearing where a camp was set up?!

There was a healthy fire burning away with a pot boiling over it and a tent set up, the woods were meant to be deserted?

She slowly made her way towards the tent, all that was in there was a sleeping bag, a rucksack and a picture. She picked it up and looked at it. It had a small gilded frame that seemed to be made from silver but the picture was more important. It was just a small square showing an average height boy with a massive grin and bright clothing; the rest of the photo was folded over. She gently eased it from the frame and unfolded it. It showed a family of four but it was clear they were unhappy; the girl standing beside the boy was scowling at him and wore dark gothic clothing, behind them were two adults: a man sat on the throne with brooding look on his face, he looked rather like the boy apart from the fact he was very pale and his hair was dark beside him was the most beautiful lady who was smirking and holding a black dog, Sylvie could almost sense the hatred between the family members even though they looked sort of happy.

Sylvie took a sharp breath in as her air pipe was squashed by a kitchen knife that was being pressed into her neck. She struggled but whoever it was had an iron grip then she heard a voice hiss in her ear and a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Why is it puny humans never leave me alone?" The voice asked nastily sounding slightly sadistic. Sylvie froze, she couldn't identify whether the voice was human and the deep bass tones in the (supposedly male) voice weren't exactly increasing that hope. "You're just a child," The voice sounded wistful and lacked that deep note that had scared her. "Why would a child go in a wood like this?" Sylvie's breathing sped up and her heart pounded as her arms were pulled behind her back and rope tied round her wrists but as the person/creature? Knotted it she realised he wasn't doing it as hard as he could have; he was gentle and careful not to hurt her. Eventually she was led in front of the smoking ashes and sat on a wooden log.

Her captor went and sat on a log nearby and she got a good look at him, he looked human enough, he couldn't have been much older than thirteen. Short black as night hair sat neatly on his head and cold, angry, sad sapphire eyes gazed into her hazel ones as she looked the boy?! Up and down with shock. He did look kind of intimidating pale skin promoted with jet black leather hugging his muscular form and his sensually full lips set in a scowl, Pwhoo he was hot Somehow Sylvie managed to think before saying.

"You're a teenager like me? A human teenager?!" She exclaimed until he flashed his teeth revealing rows of brilliant white *fangs?* "Sort of…" She trailed off looking at the floor as her heart attempted to force itself from her body. All the victims of the predator had teeth marks in their necks and serious blood loss. "What are you going to do with me?" Sylvie assumed the worst but Vlad didn't move, only leaning on his hands are watching the flames so she tried a different approach. "Are you like a mutation or something?" He glared at her an a few sparks burst from the dying embers of the fire before dissipating.

"You could call me that," He murmured all aggression gone from his eyes to be replaced with pure pain greater than anything Sylvie ever had seen. "I was a human once, well almost human. My best friend turned me into this and he didn't even mean to, just oblivious and stupid… like most humans," Sylvie felt like crying as the mask truly died and she could see right into his torn soul.

"W-what did he do?" She was afraid of what kind of machine could do this to a person,

"He caused my family to reject me, they threw me out and I was left with nothing," Now Sylvie was confused.

"How did that turn you into this…?" The pain in Vlad's eyes turned to pure hatred a thousand times stronger than the strangling pain.

"Feelings are stronger than any kind of power humans can create and for a race like mine with greater emotions it can turn you into an angel or a demon,"

"Your race?" Sylvie was struggling to understand the information being thrust at her but she could tell he needed to tell someone.

"I'm a vampire," Sylvie actually felt slightly compelled to give him a hug; he looked like he really needed one but she figured she might lose a limb if she were to do so.

"So that's why the victims had bite marks? But why did you need to bite them?" She was worried she was touching a forbidden subject.

"Proving my father wrong, scaring Robin, letting off steam," He didn't seem particularly regretful. "No one's died so what does it matter?" Sylvie was thinking more of moral principles but she didn't press him further.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"What could they do? What could anyone do?! I just have to do this on my own," Sylvie shuffled until she was sitting next to him and nudged his shoulder apologetically. Suddenly she was looking full on into his cold sapphire eyes. "I'll untie you if you like," She nodded and with a snap of the boy's fingers the ropes fell away.

"Why aren't you burning up?" She gestured at the bright sun above their heads.

"I'm not a full vampire yet, I've got two years until I burn and all that flap," Sylvie put an arm round his shoulder and he stiffened before relaxing slightly and turning to face him again. "You realise you will never be able to see me again," He said sadly and Sylvie frowned at him confused.

"Why not, it's not like you've hurt me or anything…" That maybe was a bit of a lie but surely Sylvie could still visit him; he sounded like he needed it. "I don't even know your name!" She exclaimed waving her arms about suddenly Vlad was staring intensely into her brown irises and the world was going fuzzy. "No, no…" Sylvie murmured trying to move her eyes from the pre-vampire's now golden ones.

"My names Vladimir Dracula," He answered regretfully as he lowered her slowly to the ground.

_**The Next Morning**_

Sylvie woke with a blinding headache, she couldn't remember much after she went into town and then by the forest.

She wondered who the boy in her dream had been, he seemed so familiar.

Whoever and where this Vladimir Dracula was she was sure they would cross paths again

_[She has potential for my story but I think I might end up having too many girls so depends whether people want her to show up.]_


	2. It's Too Late To Apologise

_Heeyy! Back with another one shot, these aren't in date order so if you get a bit confused then sorry!_

_Near the beginning of TSOD I wrote _'"Vlad," He shook his head to resurface from his thoughts and scowl at his visitor, she wasn't fazed by his glare but she knew not to come to close. "I'm sorry," She may have been a full vampire but after last time she wasn't taking the risk that he wasn't armed with garlic or a stake.' _Soo What happened last time? This fic will explain it._

_I am going to be on holiday on Saturday and Im afraid I won't be able to post for a week BUUTTT! I will probably have a mass upload when I get back the following Saturday :p_

_This is an Ingrid fic, I have another Ingrid centered fic being planned in my head but it will be a multi-chapter that might not be posted soon._

_Merlin fic on the go also :p _

_:D I can neva stawwp writing!_

_I have a youtube channel with a collection of YD music videos: check it out pweez?_

_My channel name is : HaiHyaHay_

_I meant to post this last night but it just sat in my doc manager... oopsies?_

_I am going to post fics one at a time but hopefully fast and regularly _

_Heehee! Chapter name is a quote from the song Apologise by One Republic _

_**Charchisto: **__I have always found with reading Or writing I have to know everything. Like the process of how a vampire would turn into a bat or what sort of currency vampires use and so I have to let everyone else know to or I might accidently spoil or something Ohh yeah I remember that, didn't you have like 4 going? I might try your method and do it one at a time or just random :p_

_**StormQueen6711: **__I think I will probably add Sylvie in : D I have an evil plan fwhahahahah! Thanksss :D_

_**Redrachxo: **__As said previously I have to know every detail and I would think some people would want the whole story also and it will allow me to explore more characters and next chapter we will get a look at what Robin has been doing Even hate can't destroy the goodness Vlad has, he may not be as good but there is still the old Vlad underneath the pain and betrayal. I like Sylvie too even though she is my own character, she will be introduced into the story in an unorthodox method heeehee! I could never not enjoy writing but posting too many stories is something I am going to try and avoid after this _

It's Too Late To Apologise

She really should have visited Vlad sooner; Chloe had kept her posted or more accurately shouted it at Robin so Ingrid couldn't help but hear. It had been an entire year since she had seen her little brother, she had thought she might have been better shot of him. But no, it turned out her dear little brother that she was jealous as hell of was worth too much to her to just leave him alone and abandoned.

"Where's Vlad?" Ingrid demanded waving her umbrella as soon as Chloe opened the door.

"I didn't think you cared," Chloe hissed scowling at her.

"I don't now tell me!" That was a big fat lie.

"He won't want to see you," Chloe leered at Ingrid her eyes flashing angrily before slamming the door in her face.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH**

Ingrid wondered the forest for hours searching for some sign of her weak brother, all she knew was he was there; she had managed to get that much from Chloe. She could hear his breathing and smell his scent faintly but she was confused; it was all around her.

"What are you doing here?" Ingrid knew her brothers voice but it was warped by pain and loneliness. She tensed when she felt a stake pressed into the fabric of her jacket.

"Vlad?" Her voice was unsure and wavering slightly not aloft and strong like it usually was. She turned to see her brother pointing a slayer weapon at her his hand shaking violently. He looked different; his skin had paled further and his eyes spewed hate but sadly for Ingrid the changes weren't over.

"What are you doing here?!" He said with more force his eyes cold. She got a small glimpse of his teeth but she thought her eyes were messing with her as she saw something impossible.

Ingrid's rude retort was lost in her throat, he deserved an apology and she should give it to him vampire or not.

"Mreallysorry," Ingrid said as quickly as she could.

"What the bat did you just say?" Vlad snapped and Ingrid saw his teeth properly. Where nicely rounded teeth should be pointed canines sat snowy white and sharp. Ingrid's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Your teeth?" Ingrid's voice wavered on the border of fear.

"What about them?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and slid his tongue along his unnaturally sharp teeth.

"You're not a vampire yet!" Ingrid exclaimed; this was impossible!

"Apparently I'm not a vampire at all," The person who was pretending to be her brother growled.

"You're not the Vlad I know," Ingrid shook her head unbelievingly; what had happened to the kind, loving boy who didn't want to be a vampire? Where had he gone?

"Times change, people change!" He put the stake back in his pocket and punched a tree creating a dent. "You made sure of that… by faking that Robin was the true heir!"

"I'm really sorry…" Quick as a flash Vlad pulled something from his pocket and threw it at Ingrid. "Argh!" The chunk of garlic hit her in the chest painfully.

"A year! I was stuck out here for a year before you had the guts to apologise! Well it's too late!" He threw another piece of garlic before storming off into the rain.

"Vlad!" Ingrid yelled but he was gone and Ingrid was simply left in the rain with a pain in her chest that had nothing to do with the garlic. "I'm sorry…" She murmured faintly before turning into a bat and flying away.


End file.
